Serpent Saga
by Rock D the hedgehog
Summary: Scourge the hedgehog finds a thought to be extinct monsters and finds that one of them has a interest on him things happen and Scourge finds the reason to how the Naga has survived...sorry summaries don't work well with me anyway hope ya like and please no rude comments (rating could still change and yaoi and mpreg will be in this so no like oh well...)
1. intro

Serpent Saga Intro: Serpent Beast war

For centuries the war between Serpents and Beasts have raged, destroying all in its path leaving nothing after it passed by. The Serpents, or Naga s were very smart and powerful monsters, they could either crush a rock to dust or poison it s pray and kill it in less than five minutes. They blend really well in their own homes making it impossible to find them till it s too late. Where the Naga lives is around moist places like the rainforests or islands.

The Beasts or Mobians and Moebians have been fighting them for over the last 600-700 years trying to remove the Serpents from their worlds. Over the years they began to advance in technology and kill every Naga they found till the nagas ran from them and hid deep in the rainforests never seen from since 25 years ago. Many began to think they wiped them out, since they haven t seen of one since.

Though unknown to the Beasts the Naga was far from gone, and a young group would soon find out just how wrong they were...

_**RockD.: so sorry this one is really short but I needed something to help me get this started and please comment on this or any of the others I have done so I know if I'm doing ok...and none of that grammar crap I cant do grammar to save my life...at least that I know of...**_

_**Scourge: well lets hope you don't get me all...ya know...**_

_**Mephiles: tough luck Scourge cause knowing her she will**_


	2. Rediscovered

Serpemt Saga Ch. 1 -Rediscovered-

Scourge's Pov.  
Traveling throught the jungle to get to the prison I was doomed to live in, it annoys me with the people speaking of a myth of monsters that can swallow a elephant whole, and the gaurds beating the prisoners still. "Welcome to your worst nightmare...hope ya live Hahaha!" the gaurd laughed at us as we stepped out of the vehicle and into our unfortunate home.

That was three months ago for me, I heard that three prisoners broke out of this place but the weird part, the gaurds never gave chase...I was confused as to why,same with the other prisoners. Breakfast was the same as always...I was sitting with a Tiger who calls himself Claw, a Wolf named Butch, a Doe named Hope...don't ask me how she ended up here in prison,...and finally a cat who's name I don't know...cause he and I do not get along well.

"Morning guys...how is everything coming?" I asked looking to the four, and they gave me a note that said 'Meet us at the west gate tonight at midnight' after reading it I nodded and destroied the note. Spending the day like always, I finally got back to my room and packed a few things including a knife. around 11:50 pm I waas hiding at the gate waiting for the others, we then removed the bricks and made our way out of the prison undiscovered. "Freedom!" yelled Butch as we ran away from that place only to have another, a beast came out and killed the cat, and we outta instincts split appart.

I could hear the screams of the others, but I kept on running knowing that I could be next if I stopped. I ran till the unexpected happened, the ground under my feet collapsed and I came falling down, landing on my leg wrong and it hurt really bad though I only whimpered cause anything out here could possibly want hedgehog for dinner. 'Ow...I think its broken...' I thought to myself as I had tried to stand on my wounded leg to no avail. I sat there waiting for the pain to dull down to check, then I heard something coming closer, I began to grow nervous with the fact that one- my leg was out of commission and two- that same leg was bleeding good along with my arm, and who know what that has brought here.

"So this is what I have been smelling for the last six minutes...interesting" a deep calm voice spoke, I turned around really nervous and looked up really scared, there standing near me was a beast I heard rumros bout, an actual Naga...'oh chaos!' was the only thought going through my mind with this beast here. He leaned down and looked at me more closely "young I see...a broken leg..." the Black n' Teal colored Naga picked me up and Chuckled when I accidentally squeeked out of shock of getting picked up "Do not worry youngin your safe...lets get you over to the lake and clean this up..." he said as he moved off, going deeper into the jungle.

I must have fallen asleep cause I woke to a cool cloth being gently used on my leg and arms, I looked over and noticed that naga his tail coiled around under me and I noticed my leg just looked terrible. I guess the landing was worse than I thought...must have landed on a sharp object...though for some reason I didn't feel any pain coming from it anymore. Then the naga spoke "I see your finally up...I was thinking you wouldn't wake..." he started and I couldn't help but touch my broken leg wondering why its not hurting "...your leg is beyond healing...so I used the jucies from a hurb and numb out the pain...but walking is no longer available to you..."

I felt down at the thought of not being able to move freely anymore "then...why did you bother to save me?...I know a bad leg out here would mean the death of me..." I asked nervously. The naga for some reason smiled gently "well your colors a unique to us...they help you blend really well, and as for a bad leg we can help with that" he then uncoiled his tail and instinctively I clung to this tail cause falling off was not in my agenda, and he departed to a small cave, that lead into a larger place with countless nagas in it.

"Who is the small furry Lord Mephiles?" a Naga that looked a lot like Shadow only his left eye was patched from a recent fight asked the naga I was sitting on. Mephiles looked to me then to the other naga "my new guest in our home Shadow...and he will be staying with us weather you like it or not..." he replied to the other and what made me nervous was the look not from Shadow but a pur red naga, she looked ready to kill at any moment. I looked back to Mephiles after he spoke to me "so do you have a name fledgling?" I then nodded nervously and replied to his question "Scourge...Scourge the hedgehog..." 


	3. new naga

Serpent Saga Ch. 2 -new naga-

Scourge's Pov.  
I awoke to the slight touch of the naga Mephiles' tail "good morning young one did you sleep well" he asked, and I nodded to him. "Yeah...I did thanks..." I replied then looked to a old nest with egg shells in it catching my attention "I noticed that there is no hachlings here...why is that?"

Mephiles looked upset "the hunters of the beasts kill our hatchlings every year...we have not had a live baby here since the hunters found our nesting grounds..." I noticed several female and hermaphrodites look upset by the question too. "I'm sorry...I wish I could help, but I'm just a common hurt hedgehog here..." Mephiles then put his finger under my chin lifting till I was looking right at him. "On the contrare young one...you can be of great help...but it'll cost a heavy price..."

I was confused at what he ment by that "price what price?..." I had asked him nervously cause I may not want to know. Mephiles smiled softly "nothing dangerous young one...just a way that both you and my kind can benifit from...I can't say what...but if you agree you'll be able to thrive here...do we have an agreement?" he asked me and I thought really hard on it, then out of nowhere I replied "yeah...I'll agree to this price" 'though how would this benifit both me and the nagas?' I thought to myself.

He brought me to a strange pool of water and Stopped "could you remove those prison clothing?" he asked and I still don't know what he's up to but I complied and took it off. Shortly after that Mephiles handed me a dish with a strange fruit in it "please eat this" I took it unsure if it was good or not but I ate it anyway since I was really hungry, he then places me into the pool and told me to clean up before he left.

I washed my quill out then just sat back and relaxed in the water, who knows how long but when Mephiles returned he smiles to me "how do you feel Scourge?" he asked and the first time he calls me by my name. "Strange but refreshed...I can't really feel my feet though..." I replied and hear him chuckle at me. "That is because the deal has been finished" he helps me out of the pool and I was beyond Shocked, whatever was in that fruit he gave me changed my body in a large way.

I looked at the changes in surprise my legs had changed into the tail like the rest of the nagas only green with the peach fuzz color down the belly side and on the backside I noticed bout three markings down the whole tail all looking like flames blue exterior and white center flames that is. "W-what the hell?!" I almost fell over but Mephiles stopped me from doing that "what did you do to me?!" I ordered him to tell me and he smiled nervously.

"My appologies if this not what you were expecting but this is the price to pay to be of more help to us Scourge...with your leg broken and useless, you wouldn't servive here in that form, the only other choice we had was to have you turned into a naga like us" he replied to me, though he was right on the fact that I wouldn't survive here as a common hedgehog with a broken leg. "...Fine, though I'm gonna need a lil help still" I said cause I have apsolutely no clue how nagas even live since they were not known to me or anyone else.

He chuckled at me "of course youngin, of course...you will need to learn the skills and training to be a naga." With some help I managed to get the hang of moving around like this, a bit confusing but I find it kinda fun to learn something new. From what I can remember days turn to weeks to bout two months now in the whole training thing, the first thing I had to understand is the massive appitites nagas have and the freaky part of swallowing food whole...trust me I didn't like that part one bit, thankfully Mephiles and Shadow started small on that, I still don't like it but thats life for ya.

I came to learn of all the roles each naga had here and their names too, the roles are the warrior, the scout, the medic, and the worker...there is also the Alpha (the leader of the clan), the Beta (the Alpha's mate) and his loyal advisor too, but those only have one naga each and change with every new naga in the Alpha position. Learning the names were not as fun, some of them are just confusing or just too long...thought I have yet to get the name of that red naga that just for some reason hates me.

Morning came to the jungle and I was up early again since I can't sleep past 8 in the morning I'm wide awake then "Mephiles you mentioned once that you had a Beta...what happened?" I asked him then he looked to me. "She died during the time our nagas start to ley their eggs...the beasts came and killed her and destroied our eggs...like they always do" I noticed he suddenly growled "and if I find that hedgehog whom killed her he will pay...I'll kill his wife and children just like he did me..."

Curious as alway I asked him "who was it who killed her?" Mephiles grumbled for a moment then replied to my question. "Jules from Moebius..." that scared me cause that could get me in trouble if he knew just how close he was to jules' son. "Well I know him...but his wife is dead and so is he..." he looked to me comfused and I could tell what he was wondering "I killed him...seven years ago..." Mephiles then sighed "well I guess that does make a difference...at least I wont see him again lets head out and see if any beasts have decided to intrude into the territory" we both leave with Shadow and another named Flare to check the boundries of the jungle.


End file.
